muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppeteers in non-Henson acting roles
Several Muppet performers and designers and other crew, in addition to cameos in Muppet/Henson productions, have occasionally ventured into on-camera acting in other films and television productions, which may or may not also use their artistic skills. A handful of performers have had significant "face" acting careers before, after, or during their Muppet careers, while others have only appeared on-camera once or twice. For the sake of brevity, stage roles and commercial appearances, as well as any voice only roles, are not included. Performers who were primarily on-camera actors and puppeteered once or twice (Marilyn Sokol, Rhonda Hansome, etc.) are not included. Anthony Asbury *''Absolutely Fabulous'' (TV) as personal trainer Georgy in "Fat" (1992) *''Out of Sight'' (TV) as Jazz Roberts in "Guitar Blues" (1997) *''Between the Lions'' (TV) as Sir Asbury Anthony in "Dreaming Shakespeare" (2001) *''Between the Lions'' (TV) as Anthony in the "Anthony's Adventures" segment from "Making Bread/Cheesybreadville" (2007) Image:Anthonyasbury-abfab.jpg|Anthony Asbury in Absolutely Fabulous Jennifer Barnhart Image:Jenniferbarnhart-betweenthelions.jpg| Patron who is disturbed by the hopping chicken "The Hopping Hen" (2000) Image:Barnhart serpentine.png| Roberta Dodson TV movie, 2006 Image:Jenniferbarnhart-ci.jpg| Jessie (and her puppet Sabrina) "Web" (2006) Bill Barretta Image:Billbarretta-murderinthefirst.jpg| "Man in the Street" in newsreel 1995 film *See Also Bill Barretta Cameos Fran Brill Image:Noimage.png| Fran Bachman, regular 1974, TV Image:Franbrill-racheljackson.jpg| Rachel D. Jackson 1975, TV movie Image:Beingthere.franbrill.jpg| Sally Hayes 1979 film Image:Noimage.png| Gwen Ingersoll "Malicious Mischief" (1979, TV) Image:Noimage.png| Pauline Enders "Master of Deception" (1979, TV) Image:Noimage.png| Helena Charles 1980 film Image:Noimage.png| Suze Winter 1980 TV movie Image:Noimage.png| Mrs. Sloan 1984 film Image:Franbrill-seizetheday.jpg| Mother 1986 film Image:Noimage.png| "Too Late for the Rebel" (1986, TV) Image:Noimage.png| Joan Cahill "My Brother's Keeper" (1987) Image:Franbrill-midnightrun.jpg| Dana Mardukas 1988 film Image:Noimage.png| Debbie 1988 TV movie Image:Franbrill-l&o1.jpg| Sondra More "Prisoner of Love", 1990 Image:Franbrill-l&o3.jpg| Mrs. Stark mother "Carrier" (1998) Image:Franbrill-whataboutbob.jpg| Lily Marvin 1991 film Image:Noimage.png| Betty Armstrong 1991 TV movie Image:Franbrill-ghostwriter.jpg| Mrs. Ferguson "Ghost Story," episode 5 (1992, TV) Image:Noimage.png| Mrs. de Fazio 1994 TV movie Image:Franbrill-l&o2.jpg| Mrs. Bartlett "Privileged" (1995) Image:Franbrill-cityhall.jpg| Angie 1996 film Image:Noimage.png| Beverly, recurring 1997 TV Image:Franbrill-thirdwatch.jpg| Mrs. Simpson "Welcome to Camelot" (1999, TV) Image:Franbrill-ci.jpg| Ilene Maxwell "The Gift", 2003 *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Julianne Buescher Image:JB.FSMCameo.jpg| Musical performer/Angel puppeteer 2008 film *''Resculpting Venus (film 1999) as Kate Perris *''Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder'' (TV movie) as Theresa Fisher *''Freaky Links'' (TV) as receptionist *''Rat Dog'' (film) as Animal Shelter Officer *''Mr. Potato Head Show'' (TV 1998) as Flower Lady *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Tyler Bunch Image:Noimage.png| Pygmalion "Hug, Hug, Hug!" (2000) Image:Tylerbunch-l&o.jpg| Drew Romney, church worker "Malignant" (2002) Kevin Clash Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo1.jpg| Kevin the college student recurring role (1980s) Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo2.jpg| Various magicians multiple episodes Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo3.jpg| William the Wise "The Tar Knight" sketch Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo4.jpg| Francis the strongman circus sketch Image:KevinClash-TheGame.jpg| Kevin, puppeteer of Mookie "Do the Wright Thing" (2009) *See also Kevin Clash Cameos Lyle Conway *''Blade'' (1998, film) as Reichardt Stephanie D'Abruzzo Image:Stephaniedabruzzo-scrubs.jpg| Patti "My Musical" (2007) Peter Friedman *''You Better Watch Out (1980, film) as Mr. Grosch *''Prince of the City'' (1981, film) as D.A. Goldman *''Daniel'' (1983, film) as Ben Cohen *''The Seventh Sing'' (1988, film} as Father Lucci *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (1991, TV) as George Silver (regular) *''Blink'' (1994, film) as Dr. Ryan Pierce *''Safe'' (1995, film) as Peter Dunning *''The Heidi Chronicles'' (1995, TV movie) as Scoop Rosenbaum *''I Shot Andy Warhol'' (1996, film) as Alan Burke *''I'm Not Rappaport'' (1996) as Young Nat's Father *''Law & Order'' as Professor William Goodwin in "The White Rabbit" (1994) and Harold Jensen in "Attorney Client" *''Someone Like You'' (2001, film) as Stephen *''Baby Bob'' (TV) as Patrick in "The Tell-Tale Art" (2002 *''Two Against Time'' (2002, TV movie) as Robert Portman *''Power and Beauty'' (2002, TV movie) as Sam Giancana *''NYPD Blue'' as Dr. Auken in "Your Buds, Ted" (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (TV) as Damon in "Prodigy" (2003) *''Paycheck'' (2003, film) as Attorney General Brown *''King of the Corner'' (2004, film) as Arthur Wexler *''Freedomland'' (2006, film} as Lt. Gold *''Heist'' (TV) as a rabbi in "Strife" (2006) *''Unconscious'' (2006, film) as Father William *''Ghost Whisperer'' (TV) as Steve Burris in "A Grave Matter" (2006) *''Spinning Into Butter'' (2006, film) as Jay Salter *''The Savages'' (2007, film) as Larry Louise Gold Image:LouiseGoldBlackadder.jpg| Mrs. Tyler "Witchsmeller Pursuivant" 1983, TV Image:LouiseGoldAlloAllo.jpg| Private Elsa Bigstern "The Ice Cream Truck" and "The Gypsy Carnival" 1991, TV *''The Pirates of Penzance'' (1983, film) as Edith * For 4 Tonight (TV) as Maureen Bedford (one episode, 1983) *''Laugh...? I Nearly Paid My License Fee'' (1984, BBC Scotland) *''Billy the Kid and the Green Baize Vampire'' (1985, film) as Miss Sullivan *''Rachel and The Roarettes'' (TV) as Bootleg Bev (1985) *''Joint Account'' (TV) as Audrey Parrish (one episode, 1989) *''Julia And Company'' (TV) (1986) *''City Lights'' (TV) as Mrs Ford (BBC Scotland, One episode, 1990) *''Rita Rudner'' (TV) (one episode, 1990) *''The House of Eliott'' (TV) as Gwendoline, the Duchess of Bridgewater (one episode, 1992) *''Casualty'' (TV) as Carey Neal in "Give Us This Day episode" (1993) *''The Bill'' (TV) as Ginny Sharman in "Alone" (1995) * Alexi Sayle's Merry-Go-round (TV) as Anna Chessington (probably one episode, 1998) *''Topsy Turvy'' (1999, film) as Rosina Brandram *''Crush'' (2001, film) as Eleanor *''Doctors'' (TV) as Louise Hannon (one episode, 2002) *''The Alan Clark Diaries'' (TV) as Thatcher (three episodes, 2004) *''Gina's Laughing Gear'' (TV) as The Queen (episode 2, broadcast 2007) Heather Henson Image:Heatherhenson-spieslikeus.jpg| Teenage girl, watching MTV 1985 film Image:Heatherhenson-littleshop.jpg| Girl patient 1986 film Jim Henson *''Into the Night (1985) as man on phone See also Jim Henson Cameos Richard Hunt Image:Traderichard.jpg| Wilson 1983 film Image:Richardhunt-oxfordblues.jpg| Larry 1984 film *See also Richard Hunt Cameos Mark Jefferis *''Tom Brown's Schooldays'' (1971, TV) as Harker *''The Tripods'' (1985, TV) as black guard in Episode 2 Tim Lagasse Image:TimLagasseBTL.jpg| Patron who is arguing for the red side. "Red Hat, Green Hat" (2000) Bruce Lanoil Image:Brucelanoil-perfectstrangers.jpg| Ventriloquist "Hocus Pocus" (1990) Joey Mazzarino Image:Joeymazzarino-ghosttown.jpg| Food delivery guy 2008 film Brian Muehl Image:Brianmuehl-tz.jpg| Father waiting for department store Santa "Night of the Meek" (1985) TV series Jerry Nelson *''Naked City (1958-1963, TV) as an extra (as cited here) *''The Defenders'' (1961-1964, TV) in speaking role *See also Jerry Nelson Cameos Frank Oz Image:Bluesbrothers-1.jpg| Corrections officer 1980 film Image:Frankoz-amwerewolf.jpg| Mr. Collins 1981 film Image:Frankoz.superman3a.jpg| Brain surgeon about to operate when the city's power is cut Scene deleted, along with Oz supervised puppet scenes 1983 film Image:Tradefrank.jpg| Corrupt cop 1983 film Image:Frankoz-spieslikeus.jpg| Test monitor, resists bribe by Chevy Chase 1985 film Image:Frankoz-innocentblood.jpg| Pathologist, mystified by an undead client 1988 film Image:Bluesbrothers2.jpg| Warden Intended as the same character from Blues Brothers, having been promoted 1998 film *See also Frank Oz Cameos Nigel Plaskitt *''Spy Story'' (1976, film) as Mason *''Warship'' (TV) as steward in "Quiet Run Ashoree" (1976) *''Charleston'' (1977, film) as hotel receptionist *''Doctor Who'' (TV) as Unstoffe in "The Ribos Operation" (1978) *''Angels'' (TV) as Martin Fisher (one episode, 1982) *''The Cleopatras'' (1983, TV) as Lycon *''The Killing Edge'' (1984, film) Joe Raposo Image:Joeraposo-raggedyann.jpg| Joe, the bus driver also composer 1977 live action/animated film Don Sahlin Image:Donsahlin-timemachine.jpg| Window dresser (also animator) 1960 film *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Michelan Sisti *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (TV) as the Ferengi Tol in "Bloodlines" (1994) *''Babylon 5'' (TV) as Takarn in "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part 2" (1994) *''Resculpting Venus'' (1999, short film) as Dr. Moreau *See also Michelan Sisti Cameos Image:Michelansisti-tng.jpg|Michelan Sisti as a Ferengi in Star Trek: The Next Generation John Tartaglia *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (TV) as Johnny (also creator) Kirk Thatcher Image:Kirkthatcherpunk.jpg| Punk on bus also associate producer/voice/song composer 1986 film Image:Kirkthatcher-1201.jpg| News stand man 1990 short film Image:Kirkthatcher-shakingthetree.jpg| Craps player also storyboard artist 1992 film) *See also Kirk Thatcher Cameos Allan Trautman Image:MWCatcameo.jpg| Barbiephile "Sleepless in Chicago" 1994, TV Image:ATUnHappilyEverAfter.jpg| Mr. Eugene Dunn "A Line in the Sand" 1995, TV Image:UHEAat.jpg| Harvard Representative "Sex and Violins" 1999, TV Image:ATUnhappilyEverAfter2.jpg| Paramedic "Tiffany Tutors the Teachers" 1999, TV Image:AllanTrautmanGFL.jpg| Professor Gollin "Hello, Goodbye" 2005, TV *''Return of the Living Dead'' (1985, film) as Tarman *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988, film) as Tarman *''Cold Dog Soup'' (1990, film) as Joseph *''Unhappily Ever After'' (1995-1999, TV) as other teachers (also puppeteer) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2003, TV) as Mr. Poplin in "Touch Move" *''Intolerable Cruelty'' (2003, film) as a convention lawyer Mak Wilson Image:Makwilson-littleshop.jpg| Doo-Wop singer (also puppeteer) 1986 film *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Victor Yerrid Image:GBVictorYerridcameo.jpg| Harvard graduate with Tardy Turtle in the opening theme 2002 series Image:Victoryerrid-asphault.jpg| Card dealer #2 2005 TV special Image:Victoryerrid-gtb2.jpg| Prison officer "Wumpus the Monster" 2005 IFC series Image:JLHVY.jpg| Ghostbuster #2 2005 film Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Muppet Performer Cameos Category:Connections